


The Best Company (Comic)

by digitalScribbler



Category: Original Work
Genre: 4am, All nighter, Alternative universe - Youtuber, Art, Coffee, Comic, Digital Art, M/M, Original Comic - Freeform, and also annoying as hell, and victor is good at being nice, but mostly nice, early morning, kind of a ship?, liminal space, mac works too hard, making coffee as an act of intimacy, nonbinary characters - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalScribbler/pseuds/digitalScribbler
Summary: Victor sets down the coffee with a faint clink, sliding it ever so slightly towards Mac’s hand. Mac doesn’t seem to see for a few seconds, his brow furrowed as he scrubs through a clip a half dozen more times before exhaling and glancing down at the mug.Or, Mac needs to sleep and Victor makes really, really good coffee.
Relationships: Victor Price/Mac Warren
Kudos: 6
Collections: Price Brothers, Youtuber AU





	The Best Company (Comic)

Bonus Comic: 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well this comic worked, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!! If you like the art, feel free to check me out at @theocqueenart on Instagram and @artbysarahc on Twitter :)
> 
> If you want to read some of the canon, non-Youtuber AU content for these two and their crew, please check out the collection! There's lots of stuff in there, for canon and for other AUs, too!
> 
> Mac is pepperdot's OC, and she's written some AWESOME stuff for him and the rest of the characters. Go check her out!


End file.
